Gil Grissom's Kidnapping
by Kikyohater220
Summary: The title speaks for its self. Grissom gets a note warning him about the danger of going to his car. FF Grissom is kidnapped and it's all up to a 14 year old missing girl and his team to save him. Will Grissom die a horrid death or will he live?
1. Kidnapping

This the first Chapter of Gil Grissom's Kidnapping. I hope you like it. Go easy on me though. This is not my first story but it is my first on CSI. Enjoy!

I don't own CSI or it's characters but i do own Ginnelle, Anthony, John, and Mike

* * *

Today was not a normal day at the crime lab, no usual cases coming in, no people pulling doubles but triples, anything but the regular things. For a team of five people today was going to one of the longest times of their lives. These five people rushed to and from places trying to find and collect evidence to find him. After rigorous hours collecting any evidence they could, they came back to the lab. They now hover over their only piece of evidence they have; a note. A note that was addressed to him and it only said, 'Don't go to car…' 

"Is this it?" Catherine asked with an edge in her voice. This couldn't be the only thing they could have, could it? All of their searching just for one note?

"Yes and no. There was a single print on the note underneath the writing; the right index finger. I sent it to trace to run it through the system now." Greg informed his team with disappointment in his voice that he couldn't do more.

"What about the paper itself or the writing on it?" asked Warrick. Greg shook his head a little.

"No…nothing. There's no match to the writing so far and you can get this kind of 4 by 5 paper from really any store. In other words anyone could have done this." he said.

"What about you and Warrick, Sara? Anything on his car?" asked Catherine. Sara nodded her head giving her team some hope.

"Nick and I did find something. It was a white fiber, I sent it to Hodges . Other than that I'm guessing a pro. Who ever did this knows what he's doing, there was nothing but that fiber and there was no camera on the car. There is no way that anyone less could have done this. Brass is down there now to see if he can found anyone or anything that could help us." said Sara. Catherine sighed so they truly have nothing really at all.

"So we have nothing?" Nick voiced what she was just thinking. _This can't be happening! How can we have nothing!_ he thought. Sara nodded even though she detested the thought of it. Not having anything I mean. Everyone put their heads down slightly, disappointed in themselves. They couldn't do anything for him.

Sara sighed. All she could think about was, _He's gone…Where is he…Where is Grissom? _That's right Gil Grissom was gone…well more like he was kidnapped by someone, they did not know yet.

"What about the tapes? One of them must have caught the person bringing the note in." Warrick said with so hope in his voice. All of their hope rose at the thought.

"I checked those. Come look at this." Archie just came in and told them as he led them out of the lab and into a different room to show them his findings on the tape.

Greg nodded towards Archie to start the tape. "Take a look at this. Now know that this was the only camera captured him…or her but watch as this person comes in and then out. Also notice the time which this person showed up and when he/she left." Archie told them.

The others looked on as Archie played the tape. As they look they see a small figure 5''3' maybe 5''4' coming in with a black hood on. The black hood covered the person's face and they noticed that the person was also wearing leather gloves. Then they looked at the time as Judy the secretary pointed off somewhere. They guessed it was Grissom's office where they had found the note. It was about eight o'clock and they estimated the time line of Grissom's kidnapping that he went missing roughly around ten o'clock meaning that they got the note two hours before as a warning but why didn't Grissom tell them.

They refocused on the tape as the person with the hood on came back out four minutes later. That's odd concentrating that it wouldn't take that long to walk in his office, drop off the note, and walk back out. The figure stopped right in front of the camera with the head down as to not let them see the face and held up four fingers with the ungloved right hand and then head right back out the front door and into the crowd of people.

Everyone looked confused. Why did the person do that?

"Archie do you know why he/she did that?" asked Sara.

"No I don't. I was hoping one of you had a clue as what that meant." he told them. Everyone shook their heads. They didn't know. "So we have more evidence then before we just don't understand it. This person it trying to tell us something we just don't know what it is."

"Yeah but what is with the four fingers. Why do that?" asked Catherine.

"I for one don't know. Four fingers could mean a number of things." said Archie trying to figure out this problem. "The fingers could mean days, hours, years, and then there miles, feet, or even countries." They nodded in agreement. It was really strange.

"There is another thing that's odd." Everyone looked at Nick. "Why would it take so long to get in and to get out? It just doesn't make sense." He referred back to the placing of the note.

"Unless something happened that held the person up." suggested Warrick.

"Or more likely planted the print. Did you notice that her right hand wasn't gloved anymore? I bet the person planted it knowing something but what?" said Nick.

"The real question to be answered, why do that?" said Catherine.

"That's not everything." The team looked at Archie. "About two hours later we see Grissom coming in and then going straight back out no less then two minutes later." Greg told them as he fast forward the tape for them to see Grissom coming in, talking to Judy most likely about the note or evidence that was now in his office, and then leaving with what the team notices his gloves on.

"If Grissom found that note, why he didn't tell someone, tell us?" questioned Warrick.

"Because…he's Grissom." Sara stated. "When Grissom found that note he would have went straight to his car, wondering why the note said to stay away from it." After Sara said that her cell phone went off.

"Sidle." She answered after she flipped it open.

"It's Brass. We can't find any witnesses and nothing suspicions got caught on video down here. We're still looking but I doubt that we will find anything." said Brass and then he hung up.

"That was Brass, they got nothing." Sara told the rest of the team.

Everyone just looked at each other. They needed to talk to Judy.

* * *

Grissom woke up with a painful groan. _Where am I? What happened? _where his thoughts. 

Grissom winced in pain. Every part of his body was hurting. The last few things he remembers were Judy telling him that a girl had some evidence for him and it was placed in his office. He found that note about not going to he's car. Of course being him, he puts gloves on as to not contaminate the note. He immediately went to his car to see why the note said what it said. He had looked around the parking lot to see if anything was out of place but there was nothing and he also noticed that no one was around. He went to his car and looked inside; nothing. He vaguely remembers opening the drivers' seat when he felt someone grab him from behind and felt something over his nose and mouth that smelled. That was when his mind fogged up and his eyes blurred as he fell over into the front seat of his car. Soon after that he felt someone picking him up and then nothing but darkness as what ever he smelled took effect. That's it, that's all he could remember.

Grissom looked around his surroundings; a plan white room. Well as white as it's going to be with dirt smudges all over the place, bugs crawling here and there, and stains that he didn't even what to think about. Grissom had to refuse the urge to shudder at the thought of being on top of those things. When he took another look around the room again he had to take a double look around the area around him.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. The area he was on and a good space around him was fairly clean must to his surprise. He wondered who did this. Was it the person who took him? Gil doubted that. No kidnapper really cares for the captive unless the kidnapper was supposedly was in love with the captive, God he hoped not. So it had to be someone else but whom? Grissom noticed a door and a window in front of him. The window from where Grissom could see showed that he was still in Vegas and the area out there looked familiar but Grissom could place it. It also showed that it was late evening. It was early morning when he went to his car, just how long had he been asleep for?

He tried to get up to get a better look out the window but found that his hands were bounded together behind his back by a metal chain of some sort. Grissom tried to get out of them by pulling but it wasn't working. Combined with him still having whatever he smelled and the strength of the chain he wasn't getting out of them anytime soon. During his little struggle however Gil found out that who ever tied him up didn't do that with his feet.

Realizing that he isn't going anywhere soon he laid there for some time not knowing what was to become of him. This never happened to him before; yeah it happened to Nick and Sara but not him. He didn't have a clue what to do but he remained calm. Gil new that his team must have noticed by now he was missing so he knew that they would be searching for him. Gil had no doubt that they would find him they're the best of the best; taught them almost everything they know.

Grissom's thoughts about his team were cut off as his stomach growls. Telling him that, the coffee that he had consumed this morning was completely gone. Gil laid there waiting and trying to ignore his stomach pain. It was the only thing to he could do right now. Unknown to Grissom he fell asleep like that, his body shutting down from the lack of nutrients in its system. Before he fell asleep though he wondered what was going to happen to him when darkness clouded his vision.

The next day in the early afternoon Grissom woke up a little stronger than the day before. With his hunger and possibly now dehydration he didn't think the strength would last long. Just then as if his stomach knew what Gil was thinking of growled out to remained him that he was hungry and wanted food.

Grissom sighed and then sharply looked up. The door in front of him started to open up, squeaking as the person moved it. Once the door was opened two men stepped in, one looking older than the other. Gil scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Just before the second guy closed the door he saw a girl standing not far away from the door. _Who is she? _Grissom asked himself. His train of thought got cut off when he noticed that the two men that had come in through the door stepped closer to where he lays.

Gil got a good look at them. The man that came in first, the older one, was around his mid 40's, had brown hair with some grays in there and dark brown eyes. The guy wore a light gray and plain white suite with black pants and shoes. The other younger one was around his later 20's or early 30's, had brown hair with blonde highlight in it, and his eyes a light shade of the color baby blue. What was special about him was that there was a scar that went from the right side of his jaw all the way to his brow with a slight curve to it at the end. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes on. They both smelled strongly of alcohol and tobacco.

Grissom knew that these men were his kidnappers but why kidnap him was Gil's question. He watched as his kidnappers drew closer towards him. When there were right next to Gil they ripped him up with a strong jerk to make him stand. The guy who was the older one put his pale pink lips next to Grissom's left ear and said, "It's your fault." That was the last thing Grissom heard before he felt blazing pain as the two men beat him with their fists, feet, and some blunt objects that they had on them. Gil felt everything, every hit. When they were finally done Grissom went go into the darkness which he welcomed to make the pain he had received went into a dull sting and then nothing as Gil Grissom past out.

* * *

At the crime lab the day Grissom got beat to the inch of his life things weren't going so well. Conrad had informed them that they would only have one and only one case and that was finding Grissom. The team thanked him but they knew he didn't care about Grissom; he just wanted him back because without Grissom this crime lab wouldn't be the top two in the country. After the team watched the tape that the camera had caught they split up to cover more. Yesterday however was slightly disappointing because all they did was search for the evidence and not testing it but today they were all over what little evidence they had while searching for more. 

Catherine and Nick went to Judy to ask some questions about the person that had got in to give the note to them. They got very little but at least they were told that the person was female and had short brown hair with blond highlights in them. She also said that the girl said that she really needed to give Grissom evidence for a case. That was when she pointed off to his office. Judy apologized that she couldn't tell more. Greg who was with Mia at the computer to see if they could get a match to the print they found on the note hopefully. So far no such luck even with the description that Catherine gave them. Who ever this person was doesn't have a record. Hodges was working on the white fiber that Warrick and Sara found to see if he can figure out what the fiber could tell them. Brass had every available officer looking for Grissom. Then there's Sara and Warrick who went back to Grissom's office and car to see if there was more evidence to find. They were disappointed when they found nothing that would help them in finding Grissom.

Sara wondered into the lab with Warrick preparing to take another look at the note they have recovered the day Grissom disappeared. She went to go get the note when another piece of paper which was face down on the lab table caught her attention. _What is this?_ Sara asked herself.

"Warrick?" she called to him.

"Huh?" he said to her. Sara pointed towards the table.

"What is that?" asked Sara. Warrick turned around and looked to where Sara had pointed to. It was a piece of paper that wasn't there before.

"I don't know." he told her.

She then changed her course and went to the lab table followed by Warrick who was closely walking behind her. With her gloves on already she picked up the note. The expression on her face was unreadable when she read the note. Warrick grew concerned when she gasped slightly and dropped the note. Warrick picked up the note that had fallen out of her hands and back on the table now face up.

"Greg!" Warrick screamed out after too reading the note. He ran to get Greg leaving the note and Sara who has not taking her eyes off of it. The note that now rests on the table where Warrick put it before running off. She just kept staring at it or more likely the words and what was under them. The note that was laying there oblivious to what it holds read, 'Beaten' and under that word was red liquid that Sara and anyone else can guess that it was Grissom's blood.

When Warrick got everyone they all hurried back to the lab where Sara continued to stare at the note. Having everyone around the table staring at the note seemed to have snapped Sara out of it for when they gathered Sara explained to them how and where she found the second note. They discussed how the note got there while Greg worked on the note.

"It would seem this girl got in again but how? We gave everyone here a picture of her from the little description we got from Judy. I'm pretty sure if this girl came in like the last time Judy would have stopped her." said Catherine. Everyone nodded.

"What if the girl realized this and asked someone to put it here?" asked Greg not looking up from his work. The team went into deep thought on that one.

"He's right. We're looking for a girl that has short brown hair with highlights in it. Not some boy with maybe a hat on. Or even one of our own being asked to put it there saying we requested for it to be there." Sara started to throw out ideas.

"The boy theory is possible but one of our own. Come on Sara." said Nick. She shrugged.

"I'm just making suggestions here." she told him.

"Alright enough of how it got here but why it's here." said Warrick.

"Guys I got something." Greg informed them. They inched closer towards him to give them they full attention. "I got six of prints and so far this blood underneath is XY meaning male so I'm guessing it's Grissom's but I won't know for such 'til the DNA test is done."

"Six of prints? Is this girl getting sloppy, Greggo?" asked Warrick. Greg shook his head.

"No she isn't. I was right on someone else dropping this off. I compared all of the prints on the note to make such it was from the same person and they're not. Five of those prints match going to one person however that sixth print does not match the others but does match the print on the first note." explained Greg.

"Run those five prints in the system and see if you can get a hit. I want to know who else touched this note." demand Catherine at Greg.

Greg pointed at Catherine. "You got it." Off he went back to where he started with the first print with Mia.

* * *

Grissom woke up in pain, everything was hurting. He tried to get up but he could not. The pain that came from his body was too much for him after awhile so Gil just stayed there trying to figure out the damage that was done to his body. All he could think about was Sara and how much pain he must have put her though with all of the rejections and misleading her all of the time. Grissom also thought about every mistake he had ever made in his life and wondered if he did them differently how the out come would be. Grissom stopped thinking on those thought as he tried to look at surroundings. Only to find out his eye sight was blurry and he was having a hard time focusing on what was around him. 

Grissom stilled as he heard noise next to him, thinking that those two men were coming back to beat him again.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." said a females' voice. Grissom tried to look up again only to get the same results as the first time. Gil shacks his head to see if it would help some but it didn't.

So he decided that it was going to have to go on its' own. After awhile his eyes got better and he could see again. The first thing he did was look towards the window in front of him. From what he could see the sun was setting and would soon be dark out. Then he looked to where he heard the females' voice. Only to find that it was the same young girl from before was sitting right next to him. _Who is she and what is she doing here, in a place like this?_ Gil asked himself.

Grissom looked at her when she moved and saw that she was kneeling patiently for him to acknowledge her. He got a look at her she has short brown hair with blonde highlights in it, dark hazel eyes and she had an even tan at least from what Grissom could see. He also saw what she was wearing; fading blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt on with black sneakers. Gil got a better look at her when she moved again. She was real skinny but strangely not the starving skinny. He again wondered what she was doing in a place like this.

"You should have listened and stayed away from your car." she told him. Grissom was stunned. So this was the person that tried to warn him with the note.

"You…are…" his voice cracking when he tried to talk to her. His throat was killing him and his mouth was completely dry. Gil guessed not having any water or any other liquid for like a day or more could do that to you. Though how many days had he been here Gil didn't know. How long has he been here for exactly anyway?

The girl next to him nodded. "Yes, it was me. Foolish to have come to the car after the warning I gave you and even more foolishness that you don't call for back up once you read the note." Grissom dropped his eyes from her slightly. She was right. He made a rookie mistake. Grissom just thought it was a prank on him and then thought if it wasn't then he would be able to handle it himself. I guess who ever took him just proved him wrong.

Grissom moved to see if he could sit up right now but moving only made a wave of pain to shot through his body. He cried out slightly from the pain and then thought better to just lay still and wait for the pain to pass. He then felt a pressure on his shoulder. Grissom looked up at her to find it was her hand he felt on him.

"I told you not to do that. You are seriously injured, you shouldn't be moving by yourself right now. And good reason too. You have a few cracked ribs, a miner gash on you head, multiple bruises, and a lot of cuts and scratches. I fixed and bandaged most of your wounds but that doesn't mean they still can't hurt." she informed him. Grissom looked confused at her.

"Do…I…know…you?" Once again he could only get out one word before his voice cracked after every word.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Ginnelle. (Its Janelle just spelled differently)" she introduced herself. Grissom nodded his head the best he could.

"I'm Gil Grissom. I work for the CSI crime lab but I'm guessing you already knew that, huh." he said to her. Ginnelle nodded. Yes she already knew.

"Now let's see what I can do for you." Ginnelle moved to grab something behind her; it was a bowl of tomato soup and a glass of water. By the looks of it, the soup was still hot. Ginnelle helped Gil up into a sitting position and much to his surprise she was really gentle with him because he hardly felt anything as she moved him. After getting him up she tenderly fed him, since his hands were still tied behind his back. She fed him like a mother was feeding her child. Giving him spoons full of soup and wiping off some of the soup that didn't make it in his mouth and then wiping his mouth area clean after he was done eating, occasionally giving him some water to help him along. Grissom didn't mind too much. His stomach was full and his mouth wasn't so dry anymore so he had no reason to complain about anything but his pride as a man did take a big hit on that one though.

Next she went to his injuries. Now that Gil got a full look at them he realized that they look a lot worse than what Ginnelle had said. It didn't take long for her to finish checking and re-bandaging his wounds when Grissom thought of something.

"Why are you here, in this place?" Gil asked her with his newly found voice.

"I live here…for now at least. I move from time to time, depending where we are going." She said plainly like she had no problem being here at all.

* * *

That's the end of the first Chapter! Yay! See what happens to Grissom and into Ginnelle's past. Now all you guys have to do is click that button down there and ask for the second chapter. 

Click the button


	2. Ginnelle's Past

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you1 Alright this is the second Chapter of my story. Enjoy!

At the lab Greg was at a rushing pace trying to find the match of their mystery print found on both the first and second note. So far he was lucky enough to get a hit on the other set of prints; to a Jack Peterson. It seems that the guy had a record; arrested for thief and Mai found him easy enough but the other set, it was difficult. Brass put a P.D. out on Jack and his car that he owns. They found him as soon as the P.D. went out and they brought him in for questioning. Nick and Warrick were set out to talk to him but so far no word back yet.

Greg remembers what Hodges had told him earlier. Greg got paged by Hodges to tell him what he had on the white fiber. It was cotton and it was lathed with ether. Strong stuff Greg had thought. That would knock out any man if it was breathed in. He immediately told the team of what Hodges told him, their faces were grim. As he waited he also remembers the looks on his friends' faces and most likely his own as he confirmed that indeed the blood on the second note is in fact Grissoms'. Gil really was beaten. Greg and the others didn't want to believe it but the evidence doesn't lie. At least that was what Grissom always told them.

Greg snapped out of his day dreaming and continued to stare at the computer trying to will it to go faster when the computer itself started to beep. Looking at the computer screen, Greg saw the match found sign blinking then putting the two prints together to confirm it. He just stared at the computer as the file on the person that the print matched to came up. What he saw was something he couldn't believe. He pulled and grabbed the file, went to the lab, and sent a text message to the rest of his team to share his discovery.

When everyone got there, including Nick and Warrick they saw Greg with a good size folder in his hand.

"Greg we got you message. You said it was important." said Nick.

"Yes I do. Though first did you find that Jack guy?" asked Greg. The team didn't know why he asked that if whatever he found was so important.

"Yes we did. Why?" Warrick asked not knowing what Greg was getting at.

"Well did the guy describe who the person was that gave him the note?" Greg said opening up the tan folder he had in his hands.

"Well he describes the person uh…" Nick reached into his back pocket and opened up his notepad. "White female, 5''2'-5''3', short brown hair, blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and skinny. That's all we got which is a lot really." Greg nodded not taking eyes off of the inside of the folder.

"So Greg what do you have?" asked Sara impatiently. The way Greg was acting at a time like this was just felt so wrong to her.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." he told them putting the folder that contained the person's file on the lab table for the rest of the team to see. He pointed to the girl in the folder. "Guys meet Ginnelle Winner, a missing person. She is the one that owns the first set of prints from both the first and second note."

The team members were in the least stunned. The person involved with Grissom's missing and hinting them was a missing person, a little girl no less.

"She's a missing person?" said Catherine. Greg continued on what he knew so far about the girl.

"Not exactly, she until recently has been kidnapped. The officers who worked on the case closed it. They had little to go on in the beginning and that was two years ago." he informed them.

The team looked at each other. They couldn't believe it!

"This is just getting weirder and weirder by the hour!" shouted Nick throwing his pad that had still been in his hand.

"I hear you man. So Greggo you're telling us that this girl was the one who had warned Grissom of his own kidnapping, gave this other note saying the person who kidnapped him beaten him, now your telling us that this girl was kidnapped two years ago! I can't believe this!" screamed Warrick. He couldn't believe this! Hell no one could believe this!

"I'm not done yet." Greg told them and they, in return looked at him with a look 'You got to be kidding me! There's more?!'

"I know." Greg said when he saw that look from everyone. "Not only was she herself kidnapped but so was her family. They are Father, Mother, and little sister." He stopped to pull out each picture of the family. "The father, white, an older man with dark hair with gray in it, age 51, a mustache, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. The mother, younger then the father but not a lot, age 42, light brown hair, green/hazel eyes, light skin, and a long scar going down on the right side of her face. Ginnelle, white, age 12 when she was kidnapped, 14 now, short brown hair, blonde highlights, hazel eyes, an even tan skin. The little sister, young, age 11, brown hair with blonde highlights in it, dark brown eyes with light skin." He stopped to let this new information sink in and then continued.

"They were all taken out of their homes in the middle of the night. The neighbor called it in the day after when she didn't see any of the kids go to school or see her parents leave for work. She got worried and went over. You could only guess what she saw. Well anyway she called the police and they scoped out the area. They found nothing." Greg stopped once again to pull out photos of the crime scene. The living room and basement was in shambles and the rest of the rooms were damaged as well but only minor like there was little struggle.

"A day later they got a call for an elderly man saying that he saw her family in an abandon apartment. It turns out he was right. They found the Father, Mother, and the little sister but not her. All of the family members were beaten, raped, and then shot." Greg pulled out shots of the family; it wasn't a pretty site to see.

"The police looked every where but they couldn't find Ginnelle even when all of the evidence says she was there, they couldn't find her. They search for her for weeks 'til they gave up at a dead end saying she died. It was under unsolved until recently they put the file up to destroy it." Greg finished and was slightly out of breath.

"This sounds too much like Grissom's kidnapping." said Catherine.

"Yes well Grissom's kidnapping isn't the only one that is similar in this case." Greg informed them and again they looked at him like he was crazy. This didn't bother Greg he reacted the same way when he first found out. Greg continued, "There are four other cases too much like Grissoms'. They each have notes, they are all male, they are found near the area they were taken from, and they were taken out of their cars during the day. It's all the same. Now I thought it was weird that that there wasn't a connection to Ginnelle's kidnapping so I took the notes from each case and compared the prints, they all match Ginnelle Winner. Now see I thought it couldn't get any weirder but it did."

Greg pulled out the notes from the pervious cases. "I looked at the notes from the other cases and I discovered a pattern."

"A pattern? What pattern, Greg?" asked Nick not liking the sound of things.

"Alright, usually in every case there was were four to six notes and they were received around the same time in each case." Greg hesitated. That isn't good everyone thought. "The first note in the other cases was much like ours it's a warning to the person they're about to kidnap and just like Grissom they choose to either ignore it or most thought it was just a prank and went to their cars to check it out themselves."

"Whoa hold on! In Ginnelle's case her whole family was taken from their house in the middle of the night. Why the change from houses to cars during the day?" asked Warrick cut in.

"I'm guessing first time. It was too hard to get more than one vic and then to clean up afterwards. The prep figured to was easier to get the one vic and do it when they're in their cars." suggested Sara. Everyone nodded.

"If all of this is right then this girl is living with her own kidnapper." Catherine spoke up.

"You right Cath." Nick told her. "But why stay? Why not leave or gives us more so we can find them?"

"She can't." Everyone looked at Sara.

"What?' Nick asked.

"She can't." Sara said. "This girl is living with kidnapper. Do you think she can do a lot with out them knowing? If she tries to do anything drastic they are most likely going to find out. When they do she's dead, the person or right now Gil is dead, and they will probably get away to just kidnap again but this time there won't but hints or warnings to help the person."

The team just stared at Sara. She was right. They can only hope that Ginnelle would give them something that will lead them to Grissom and not his body.

* * *

Grissom was shocked to say the least. _She lives here!? _he thought. She lives here! How can she live here and with those men too? Do they hurt her if she does something wrong? Do they beat her just like they had beaten him? So many thoughts swam around Grissom's head that he couldn't think clearly.

"You live here!?" he screamed at her with out thinking.

"Shhh…" she put her index finger to his lips to keep him quite. "You have to be quit or they'll hear you." Ginnelle told him pointing to the door saying that they're in the other room. Gil nodded his head in understanding and Ginnelle removed her finger from his lips.

"Where is here?" he asked. She laughed silently trying not to make her noise present. Those guys were a door away there was no way she was going to make them come here. Grissom watched on confused. _Why is she laughing?_ After awhile Ginnelle had calm down and looked at Gil.

"Sorry. It's just funny. You know that we're only four blocks from your crime lab. Those guys always stay close. It's just that they like risking getting caught but as you can see even this close they never have yet." she told him. Mean while Grissom was staring off into space.

_What! I'm that close! _he thought. "I'm that close? No wonder why everything outside looks familiar." whispered Grissom. Ginnelle nodded her head. It was a long awkward moment until Ginnelle coughed a couple of time to break it.

"Look Mr. Grissom." Gil looked up at her.

"You don't have to call me that, Ginnelle. You can call me Grissom, Griss, or even Gil is fine." he told her in a friendly manner. Ginnelle nodded.

"How long have they been stalking me?" Gil asked Ginnelle. She in return looked at him.

"How do you know that they were stalking you?" she asked.

"I work at a crime lab." Grissom said to her in his Grissom all know voice. (You know all know it.)

"Well I'm sorry to inform you this but they have been stalking you for quite some time… like four or five mouths." she told him making the end of her sentence in a whisper but Gil heard her all the same. Ginnelle looked at him when she didn't hear a response. Grissom had a look of disbelief and a slight disappointment with himself for not realizing this before hand. His job was to observe and he couldn't see that these people were following him. That was his work, his life. How could he not have seen it?!

"Look Gil, I know that this is a lot to take in but it's really late. I think that you should get some rest." she told him. Grissom looked out of the window to discover that it was indeed dark outside. Ginnelle got up and opened the door in front of him while Gil was trying to figure out how to lie back down with out too muck pain. That was when Ginnelle came back in with her an ugly heavy dark green blanket.

"Here you go. It gets cold in here so I thought I should give you this. I also came to help you lie back down." She told him with a small smile on her face. Ginnelle walked over to him and placed the blanket next to her.

After he was back down on the floor she put the green blanket over him. Ginnelle even put part of the top of the blanket under Grissoms' head for head and neck support. She turned to leave when Gil stopped her at the door way.

"Wait Ginnelle." He called out and she in turn turned around to face him. "I have to know about something before you go."

"Yes?" she asked while walking back towards him.

"Why are you here? I mean don't you have any family that meant be worried sick about you?" Gil asked her. She shook her and had this far away look as if she was remembering the past and that she was.

"They took us, me and my family. They beaten and raped us, all of us. Then when they were done with us they shot my family, I watch them die." Ginnelle had unshed tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Why not you?" he asked. Ginnelle shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I can stalk the people they what for some time. Give them information that no one can. I can also get a job to bring the money in when their not stealing it. No one ever expects the kid I was valuable, so why kill me." he nodded his head in understanding.

"Even so you don't have to stay with them you know." he suggested to her. She shook her head.

"So I could be with some stranger who I have no clue about. I don't know about you but I hear things, bad things about children once they're in the system. I have no plans on taking my chances there; I rather take my chances here where I know my limits. I can do more good here then in some orphanage." she told him.

"Helping the people that where kidnapped?" Gil said. Ginnelle nodded.

"Also giving notes and clues to the police but they never get them. They're idiots but you're team has found more then anyone so far. If you're lucky you're going to get out of here soon." Ginnelle told him _But not soon enough._ She finished her sentence in her head.

"One more question. Do they still hurt you in any way?" Gil had to ask. She shook her head.

"No they don't. They do hit me if I do something wrong but not often." She told him and he nodded his head. Then Grissom forced his body to relax and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Ginnelle smiled at him, turned around, and closed the door behind her blocking out the only light that was in the room. Tomorrow will be the hardest on him. She just hoped that he could handle it.

* * *

That's the end of the second chapter. Now just click the button down there and review.

Click the button


	3. Mr Winner

Oh yeah number three. I hope you guy and girls have been enjoying the story so far. So I hope you guys and girls like this chapter. Thank you to the people that reviewed. See what happens to Grissom.

* * *

The next day the team spilt up to find some answers faster. Warrick and Nick went to see if they could find Ginnelle's father at the address that Brass gave them while Sara and Catherine stayed at the lab with Greg. Brass was dealing with the press, Jack, and Conrad. God knows what he has to deal with, with Conrad. They stayed there to go over what little evidence that had and to wait and see if another note would show up again.

"So Nick what do you think of this girl, Ginnelle I mean?" asked Warrick while driving down the streets looking for the correct one to go down. Nick sighed as he put the directions down form his face.

"I don't know man. I mean she was 12 when this guy kidnapped her. I just wonder what she went through to stay alive for this long. I know personally what it's like to be kidnapped but she went through a lot more then I ever went through and that's saying a lot too." Nick said to Warrick while thinking back to the past of his own kidnapping.

"I hear you bro. Hey is this it?" Warrick asked as he pointed to the apartment complex. Nick brought a piece of paper that had all of the information on it to his face and read it.

"Yep this is the place; apartment complex 322, apartment 283B." said Nick. (I don't if it's like that. So bare with me please.)

"Alright let's get this over with." Warrick said to Nick but it was direct mostly to himself. Him and his partner, Nick, got out of the car and headed towards the complex. Once inside, they went straight for the apartment that held the number 283B. Nick and Warrick find themselves in front of a beaten down gray door that held the number that they were looking for, they knocked a couple of times and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" a voice came from behind the door of the apartment.

"Mr. Winner?" asked Warrick.

"Yes?" again the voice came from behind the door but this time it was closer than the last response.

"Could you open up sir? We're CSI from the Vegas crime lab and we'd like for you to answer some of our questions, if you would please?" Nick said to Mr. Winner while he and his partner put up their ID cards to the little hole in the crappy looking door.

"Well that's tough luck there boy because I'm not in the mood right now." Mr. Winner said and both Nick and Warrick could hear his foots steps walking away from the door.

"Sir, please open up. There's a missing CSI out there, one of my friends is out there and possibly getting tortured to death. It would immensely help if you could answer our questions." Nick tried again. The foot steps stopped and for a second they thought Nick had convinced him but they were wrong.

"Look boy, I'm sorry about your friend. I know for a fact that I can't help you and besides I remember you people. You couldn't help me so way should I help you?" Mr. Winner asked with pain in his voice remembering what had happened to him and his never forgotten family.

"Because sir, not only will it help us with our fellow CSI, it will also help us find your daug-" Nick got cut off from Mr. Winner.

"Shut up! She's died! They told me she's died! You're just here to find that friend of yours!" he screamed from behind the door at them.

"Sir she isn't died. We have evidence that she is alive and with our CSI, Gilbert Grissom. People lied to you but no matter what, the evidence never lies. Please Mr. Winner let us inside so we can talk about this more personally." Warrick gave a shot at it. He had been watching from the side lines 'til now and seeing that Nick wasn't getting through to this guy he decide to take a different approach. It would seem to be working as Nick and Warrick heard foot steps again but this time coming closer to the door instead of away form it.

Nick nodded to Warrick as to thank him and Warrick gave an 'anytime.' They both turned they're attention to the gray door as they heard two locks being unlocked and seeing as the door was opening. When the door was finally open, Nick and Warrick got a good look at Ginnelle's father and clearly they can see the resemblance now. Same color skin, built, and a few other features that have a slight difference because of male and female but it was the same trait all of the way. Anyway her father looked to be around mid 50's wearing fading blue jeans and a brown shirt. He looked like he never went through what had happened a few years ago but anyone who took a closer look would see that there was great pain in his dark brown eyes.

"You say my daughter is alive?" he asked with some trembling in his voice. Warrick nodded his head.

"Yes, Mr. Winner we do but we do not know were she is and that is where you come in. Please may we come in? I know that this must be hard for you but we need to know what happed the night were you and your family was kidnapped." Warrick told him.

"Yes please come in and call me Anthony. Though why do I have to repeat what I told the police two years ago?" Anthony asked as he opened his door wider to let them in. The room was simple; there was a coach, a love seat, TV, a small kitchen, and one bed room. All of which as far as the CSIs' could see were colored plainly in grays, whites, or blacks.

"We know, we have it back at the lab. It's just that we need to hear it from the person who went through it; it gives us a better meaning about what happened and where to look. Also do you mind if we tape this." Nick told Anthony as he and Warrick sat down on the coach and Anthony sat on the love seat. He in turn nodded.

"Date January 8, 2008. Victim and witness Anthony Winner. Stating his version of what happened August 16, 2006 the night of the kidnapping of him and his family. Ok you may start any time you like Mr. Winner." Anthony nodded and he began his story of that fateful night.

"Well it was a Saturday night and everyone was up late especially Ginnelle. She loved staying up at night because during school nights she will force herself to go to bed between the times nine to eleven. I remember going to sleep around ten and for me that's late enough, you know?" Anthony started to laugh at himself for his old age despite the condition of his story. Nick nodded for him to continue on.

"Well anyway I woke up hearing screaming; it was Ginnelle. I jumped up at that sound. You see Ginnelle's a fighter she wouldn't have gone down with out a fight. I heard crashing down stairs where Ginnelle sleeps and before you say anything down stairs was the best room in the house so I'm not that kind of a father. I went to go down there but I was stopped by some guy." He paused as to try and remember to what happened two years ago.

"He was tall like me and well built but he looked kind of old like I was back then. I put up a pretty good fight and I was confident that I could win when this other guy came up the stairs. He was well built like the first guy, not as tall as me though, and he looked younger than the other guy too. He had Ginnelle by her neck; she was unconscious. I saw what they did to her and then I felt pride swell up in my chest as I saw what she did to her attacker. He was equally beat up and I put two pieces together that all of that crashing I heard was her fighting this guy who was ten times her size and he looked like he was going to past out on the spot." Anthony told the two CSIs about what had happened with his daughter with pain and pride. Nick was amaze at what this kid could do at such a young age that she reminded him of Sara back at the lab.

"They threatened if I don't go willingly that it was going to be my child's death and like any good father would do for his kid I did what they wanted me to do. Though I kept wondering while this was going on why hasn't the rest of my family wakened up. I soon found my answer as the two guys pulled the rest of my family in to the room with me. They were awake and alert but tied up. They didn't fight much from what I could tell; they look like they went willingly to me. Well continuing the younger guy tied and blind folded me, placed me and my family into a big car, a van maybe, I couldn't tell but must have been big to fit six people in one car. Ginnelle woke up during the ride to where ever they where taking us, I could hear her quick breathing. She almost freaked but I quieted her down and told her to remain calm even though I felt like I was going to go into a rage." He pauses and both Nick and Warrick looked at him. His fists were clenched and you could literally feel the anger and bitterness that Anthony held about what those guys did to his family.

"We stopped some time later. We were in an abandon room. That is were they beat, raped, and shot at us. I can still here their screams as those men raped my family and I could do nothing about it and I saw them kill my youngest daughter and my wife. I didn't see if they got Ginnelle because they shot me next. There was blood everywhere and even though I was losing consciousness I could hear her screaming calling me to see if I was ok or even alive. That was the last time I heard Ginnelle. When they told me that they couldn't find her I had hoped that they had spared her but after awhile they said she was dead since they couldn't find anything that proved that she was alive still and as you can see over time I truly started to believe them. So thank you for giving me my hope back again." Anthony said finishing up his story. Nick hit the stop button on the tape recorder.

"Thank you Anthony for this. It helps a lot. I promise we'll do everything in our power it takes to get your daughter back alive." Nick promised. He nodded in understanding but at the moment Anthony was just content to hear that his daughter was in fact alive.

"Thank you." Was all Anthony said as the CSIs walked out of his apartment and back to the lab to share what they have learned to the rest of their team.

When Nick and Warrick got back to the lab they immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Warrick. This can't be good. The others just looked at the two and then back at the small sheet of paper that was in Catherine's shacking hands.

"Oh on." whispered Nick. He quickly put on gloves that he had in his back pocket just in case and grabbed the paper at of Catherine's hands. His hands were shacking themselves as he read the paper out loud of Warrick to hear. "'Rape is coming.'" Underneath it was a piece of hair taped on to the note. No doubt it was going to be Grissoms'. "When did you find this? How did it get in here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Sara was the one who got it." said Catherine.

"Got it? Don't you mean found it?" asked Warrick. Catherine shook her head no.

"No. The guy that delivers the mail said that he had found it with the other mail and he swears that it wasn't there before, we can only guess how it got there but at least we know the who now; Ginnelle." Catherine explained.

"Look on the back Nick." Greg told him and Nick turned the paper over. On the back was a message. That was different. None of the other notes had this not even the other cases. What could this difference mean?

"'You are closer than you think. Look back into the past.' What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Nick pissed off. He hated when people beat around the bush and not just tell him because one way or the other, sooner or later, he would find out. Nick though would rather find out now then later because later could mean a body. And right now that body could mean the death of Gil Grissom.

"We don't know." said Sara. What did it mean they were close and to now look into the past? Everyone but Sara and Catherine left to search for anything that would help him.

* * *

Sara and Catherine…

"Hey Sara are you ok with all of this?" asked Catherine. Sara shook her head.

"No, no I'm not ok with this Catherine." Sara almost screamed at her. Sara sighed as she down her glaze down stare at the ground. "Where is he Catherine? Where is Grissom?"

"I don't know Sara. That's why we have to stay calm. It does us and Grissom no good if we don't stay calm." Catherine told her.

"I know that, I know but it doesn't help. He's been gone for three whole days. We have been getting notes about what is happening to him. Beaten and now getting rapped as we speak. I don't know if I should still be on this case anymore. I feel like I'm going to break down any minute."

"It's ok Sara. I know how you feel about Grissom but he needs you now more than anything, so you need to be strong." Catherine said gently seeing Sara now in tears.

Sara nodded. "Yes I'll try."

"That's my girl. Now let's go help the others" said Catherine. Sara nodded happily, tears gone, and they walked out to help the others.

* * *

Grissom woke up when first light had hit. He had more energy then the pervious days that much was for sure. He had waited for a couple of hours to see if Ginnelle was going to see him. His injuries were healing but that doesn't mean they're not there. They needed fresh bandages and Gil's stomach growled as to remind him that he needs food too. He waited and waited but Ginnelle never came. It was near mid day and Grissom feared for her life thinking that she got in to trouble and was not physically able to come.

That was when the door opened again to reveal the two guys who had yet have names to. Before they completely closed the door Grissom saw Ginnelle staring right at him with silent tears coming out of her eyes. _That's not good._ Grissom thought. If Ginnelle was crying that meant they were either going to kill him or torture him some more. Either way things were not looking good for Grissom as the youngest guy shut the door and to Gil, his only why for escape.

o

Ginnelle's Pov, before they enter the door that leads to Grissom…

I watch as John and Mike Johnson talk about Grissom and what they were going to do with him next. Yes they are brothers I can tell you that much, they were alike in so many ways it's scary. I stare at them now disgusted that they could do this to other people. I'm confused also, I'm never this attached to a captive but then again this guy was the only one who had asked about my safety rather than his own. Grissom is different from the others that I had to take care of. Not just that he cared for me when no other did besides my family but there was the people around him. When I'm not with Grissom I'm watching the crime lab work on how to find Grissom. So far they have been the closest in finding us that the two brothers got worried for a sec. The point to it was they were close but not close enough.

I stare at this one CSI worker, Sara I think her name was, yes that was it, Sara Sidle. She seems to be more affected about Grissom's kidnapping then the others. Don't get me wrong the others look like they were going to go nuts before they give up on searching for their fellow CSI, Grissom. But she was more, I don't know, I guess scared but who won't be. Later on I found out why she was so different. She cared for him more than anyone in that crime lab but I can't be sure if it's because she's his sister, lover, or ex-girlfriend. Though I'm pretty sure I'll find out with in time and that's something I have plenty of. That is why I had sent the last note to Sara about two hours ago but they did not get the hint that I have given them. They need to look into the past and they need to do it now.

It's weird not having to go to or worry about school anymore or having any friends like I use to but now I have to worry about how to survive and the only people I have to talk to are these stupid brothers and Grissom for now anyways. Though I would prefer if I was left alone because that would mean that there's no kidnapped person and that means no Grissom getting tortured to possibly death. If these 'great' CSIs don't get the clues I'm giving them and get here soon for I fear what is about to happen to Grissom today and most likely tomorrow too.

I snap out of my thoughts and day dreams of the past, present, and future. The brothers or idiots as I like to call them…in my mind any way, I'm not dumb, finished their talking and started to head for the room they had held Grissom in. My heart clenched with fear as I knew what they were going to do with him and I was hurting. I keep thinking of what he was going to have to face at this very moment. Silent tears ran down my face and I chuckle in my head. That I would shed tears for this man when I have stopped crying long ago knowing that tears and crying got you know were. This is my first time since my own kidnapping and even though it was only a little under two years ago it was long enough for me.

I cry more as I saw Grissom's face. It was the face that told the people around him that he knew what was coming but could do nothing to stop it. The door closed and not five minutes later I can hear his screams but I could tell that he was trying to hold them back. Grissom was a man that didn't like to show pain or discomfit if he could help it. I sighed. They didn't come in time. This is going to be awhile, they always are. I walked next to the door frame and sat down. _When they are done I will be there to pick up the pieces._ I thought to myself. I just hope above all hope that they didn't break him like they did to so many others.

* * *

That's the end of number three. I hope you like it! See how will Grissom cop with this? All you readers have to do is read give me reviews.

Click the button


	4. Finding Grissom and Death?

Number four baby! Thank you everyone who reviewed this story so far. Thank you!

* * *

Normal Pov… 

The pain, the pain was intense. That was the only thing that Grissom could feel as the two brothers finish raping him. Now he knew why Ginnelle had been crying about. She knew this was going to happen but Gil also knew that if she tried anything they would both be in trouble. Gil didn't want that for Ginnelle. She had a lot to look forward in life that does not involve this, this life or hell as some people would call it.

Grissom cried out slightly as the oldest guy pulled out of him. Gil turned immediately out of the position that they had put him in and into the fetal position with his back to them, to protect himself from anything else these guys could think of. The older man had been rough, a lot rougher than the younger guy. They had raped him twice already. The younger guy was like the warm up while the other finished him until Grissom was spent.

It was finally over._No. _Grissom told himself. _This was just the beginning._ No matter how much Grissom didn't want those words to be true he knew they were. As long as his team couldn't found him he will most likely have to face this or more as the days continued. Gil just hoped that, that wasn't true and his team no, more like his family was finding something right now that would lead them into the right direction to where he is being held. That thought brought hope to Grissom but he had to quickly put that thought to the back of his mind as he refocuses on the two guys that he had yet to know the name of. That was something he had to remember if he ever saw Ginnelle again. They were leaving out through the door and that was something Grissom can live with as they closed the door and out of Grissoms' site.

Gil relaxed for a moment thinking of what just happened to him. Frankly Gil thought he was in shock. The pain was incredible and he felt suddenly really dirty. He needed to take a shower if he needed to take one before he really needed one now. Ginnelle had been keeping him up to date about with how many days he had been kidnapped. It was a total of three days. Not a lot in some people's books but his experience told them other whys. He also felt that he was alone totally and utterly alone. Though Grissom knows that he's not but why does he feel this way. Is this how people felt after their own rape or was it just him?

Grissom snapped out of his thoughts as the door behind him opened again. Gil stiffened at the thought that they weren't done yet and they had come back to do some more damage or possibility rape him again. That was something Grissom did not to want to go through again. Grissom turned his head to the side to get a better look at the person who was coming into the room and he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Ginnelle walking through that door. Grissom can imagine what he must look like right now. His clothes ripped and torn with blood all over them, mostly the waist down, having bruises covering his body some places more than others, and still had his hands tied around his back, his back facing the door, and was in the fetal position for protection. Unknown to Grissom that was exactly what he looked liked and Ginnelle thought her heart was going to break. The brothers had taken longer with Grissom more than the other captives and from the looks of Grissom more injuries too.

"Ginnelle…?" Grissom spoke out to her. He just realized how scared his voice sounds like. Even with those men gone Grissom could not help but still be afraid, afraid of feeling the pain that had gone through him as they entered and thrust into him. Grissom shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

"Hey." Ginnelle called out to him timidly. She walked slowly to him with her hands raised into a surrendering sign. To Gil, Ginnelle looked like a prep that got caught and was surrendering to the cops that had their guns out on her. Grissom was confused wondering why she would do that when she hadn't done anything to make him think she was a danger to him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is okay, they're gone now." Ginnelle said softy to Grissom still walking at a very slow pace, like if she moves too fast he will be startled and do something they both might regret.

Gil then got why she was doing this. She was just trying to make him see it was safe now and that he had no reason to be scared anymore.

"Ginnelle it's ok. I'm ok." He told her but try as he might he could not believe his own words. Ginnelle as far as Gil can tell did not believe him either. She shook her head and continued to walk towards him. When she did get to Grissom he was shaking slightly and from the looks of it Gil didn't even realize that he was doing it.

Ginnelle dropped to her knees and hugged Grissom from behind. She made sure she didn't squeeze too tight in fear that she might hurt him more than he already is. It didn't matter too much, Grissom was not going to come out of his fetal position any time soon. That still didn't stop Ginnelle though to comfort him the best she could.

"No, you're not. Do you want me to take a look at you?" asked Ginnelle. Grissom shook his head. "Why not? You're in pain. I can help you." Again Grissom shook his head. Ginnelle let it drop for now. Grissom couldn't understand why he didn't want her help. Was it being himself and not liking others taking care of him? Or was it because of his rape? Grissom didn't know but figured it was from both.

"Ginnelle who are they?" he asked in a quite voice sleep now trying to take him away.

"Their names are John Johnson-the older man- and Mike Johnson-the younger one-, their brothers." Ginnelle told him. _I know those names._ Grissom thought.

"The Johnson case?" Grissom said to himself.

"What?" asked Ginnelle.

"I recognize their names form the Johnson case. My team and I were working on a case a couple of years ago about a man that was killed in his own house. Our prime suspect was a guy named James Johnson. Their names were listed as his brothers John and Mike Johnson. I helped put away their brother; in fact if it wasn't for me James would have walked. I guess they blame me for putting their brother in jail and on death row. James as far as I know should have gotten the needle a couple months ago." Grissom explained. He was tired. Anyone could see that with his eyelids drooping bit by bit but he was fighting it off. Gil was afraid if he was going to have dreams about what was going to happen or worst that when he wakes up that the two brothers would be there to rape him again.

"Easy Grissom it's late in the day. Sleep. I'll be right here if anything happens. Trust me." Ginnelle said trying to get Grissom to sleep. It was working for the better part plus with out no food all day the strength that Grissom had left was gone and he was a sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Later that night… 

"Grissom! Grissom wake up!" said the voice from the darkness. It was calling out to him. Why?

Ginnelle couldn't get Grissom up. It took her hitting Grissom lightly on his face to get him to wake up again for these nightmares he's been having every few hours. Those things have been keeping them both up through out the night. Ginnelle watched Grissom wake up in a start; he was panting heavily trying to get his throbbing heart back to it normal rhythm. This has been happening almost every two hour and Ginnelle has been there for him the entire way.

It was hard to calm him down after every nightmare but Ginnelle did it. Her way was to talk to each other about their likes and dislikes. Ginnelle laughed a few time especially when he told her about his love for bugs. Gil didn't feel insulted but happy that he could make her laugh and it was defiantly a better reaction than saying 'eww' with a face that goes along with it. Grissom mean while learned that she likes reading and writing. Gil hoped that if or when he gets out of here, he was going to bury her with the many books he owned.

"Hey Grissom?" Ginnelle asked hesitantly. Gil was curious why.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Grissom, who is Sara?" Ginnelle asked. She had to know.

"Sara? What about her?" asked Grissom worried. How did she know Sara?

"Easy Grissom." she said gently. "I have been watching the crime lab for some time now. This Sara is more worried about you than the others. I want to know why. She looks like she loves you." Ginnelle stopped talking and when Grissom didn't answer to her. She thought that she over stepped boundaries she shouldn't have crossed. "Sorry. I was just curious about who she is, again sorry."

"No it's ok." Grissom chuckled. "I would say she's just a co-worker that works under me if you were anyone else but you're not. Sara is way more to me than that. I rather not talk about it any more though."

Ginnelle nodded in understanding. "That's alright."

"So what about you? Did you have anyone special before…will you know?" asked Grissom.

"No I don't. Believe it or not but I'm all tomboy. Before my kidnapping I hated boys. Thought they were good for nothing but for themselves. Actually I still think that to this day. I rather by alone than have some boy trying to get into my pants every single minute." Ginnelle said proudly to Grissom.

Grissom laughed. That sounds some much like Sara. Rather take care of her self than help form other especially from guys. Gil yawned suddenly. It was time to go to sleep.

"Thanks Ginnelle for helping me." he said tiredly.

"No problem. Get some rest Grissom." She said in a soft voice trying to lure him back to sleep. Ginnelle watched him through out the night and she notice that not once even during their talks he never came out of the fetal position. Ginnelle sighed and closed her eyes as well. She figured she should get to sleep too while she could.

* * *

It was late at night in the am hours when Greg sighed as he got the DNA test results back on their hair sample that was attached to the last note that they got. It was Grissom's. _Damn!_ he thought as his put his head down on the table. No matter what they did they just couldn't seem to get any closer to where Grissom was. 

Greg lifts his head up and grabbed the third note. _Look into the past. What does that mean?_ Greg thought about it longer then he got a look on his face as he got an idea. He jumped up and went to the lab to get all of the files that had a relation to Grissoms' case.

He ran through the notes that the detectives have written on their findings and placing all of the things that were the same on the table spread out. After a couple of hours of sniffing through everything Greg compared the things they have and what they haven't had already. It was wee early hours when he was finished. Then he read everything trying to see if they had missed something and that took an hour before he saw it. _There! I found it!_ he screamed in his head and then called all of the CSIs to the lab. Not 15 minutes later the whole team was back in the lab to wait Greg's discovery.

"What do have Greg?" asked Nick. Greg nodded pointing at four papers; one to each case.

"You now that message that Ginnelle gave us on our last note?" They nodded. "We know that the note said that 'we are closer than we think and to look into the past' and that's exactly what I did. I went back into the past; the four cases and looked over the similarities between them. That's what Ginnelle meant by looking into the past. Well I found that the bodies in all four cases were near the place they were taken from."

"Yes Greg we know you told us this already." said Warrick wanting Greg to get to the point.

"Yes but at that time I didn't know how close they really were. Each victim was about four blocks from their own cars and where they got kidnapped. If these are the same kidnappers which I'm pretty sure that they are this means that Grissom should be around four blocks from where here was kidnapped from. So did I break the case?" said Greg.

"The tape." Nick suddenly said. Everyone looked at him.

"The tape?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah remember, on the tape Ginnelle held up four fingers." Nick told them pausing for a sec to let the information sink in. "We didn't know what it meant but she was hinting to us that they were four blocks away. That's what it means." Everyone was silent after that.

"So again I ask did I break the case?" spoke up Greg. Everyone laughed slightly. That was Greggo for you.

"No but close enough for a big lead, thanks Greg." thanked Catherine. They called Brass to help with the search to find Grissom. They searched high and low for hours, from early morning to late afternoon looking for Grissom knocking on door to door for him in a four block radius but they could not find him. They went to look at one more apartment complex and then they would call it a day.

* * *

In the apartment building Ginnelle had been watching the CSIs go from building to building at a window from the apartment where Grissom was in, it was only a matter of time before they check this one. _So they figured it out. Better now then later; that could mean it was too late. Grissom is going to safe now. _She smiled at that thought; Grissom would be safe and be back to work after some recovery time of course. 

"Girl! It's time to go. Mike is waiting out in the car. They're out there. We need to go." ordered John. Ginnelle wasn't shocked by that but was worried about Grissom.

"What about Griss-I mean the captive? What about him?" She asked but she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Leave him to me." John said has he got a .22 gun out of his jean pocket.

_No! I can't let him do this! I have to stop him!_ Ginnelle thought franticly trying to come up with a plan. Ginnelle ran to catch up to John as he reached the place where the held Grissom. Before he could even open the door there was a knock on the entrance to the apartment.

"Police, open up. We have a few questions to ask." The voice said behind the door.

"In here!" Ginnelle screamed to alert them that Grissom was in fact here.

"You bitch!" John yelled at her and slapped her across the face. He opened the door and entered the room were Grissom was held._ No!_ Ginnelle screamed in her head and she got up ignoring the dizziness that came over her, ignoring the big bang noise as the police broke open the door to the apartment and ran after him.

* * *

Grissom woke up in pain again but that was nothing new for him since he had been here. He realized that he was still in the fetal position from last night. Grissom wondered were Ginnelle was. She said that she would be here for him. So where was she? That is what worried him the most. Gil also wondered what was going on, he didn't wake up from the pain; no his was woken up by one of the men that had kidnapped him started screaming at someone or something. He didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be good. He was also worried about Ginnelle and her safety. Was that man yelling at her? Gil then heard two sets of foot steps; one seeming to be walking and the other sounded like the person was running. He wondered what was going on when he heard a very faint knock on the door. So faint in fact Grissom thought he could have mistaking it for something else. That is if it wasn't for he heard Ginnelle yelling out to someone. 

"In here!" Gil heard her say. Who was she saying that to? Grissom hopes went up. Was she talking to the police? He hoped so, not just for his sake but for hers too.

"You bitch!" He heard a man say to someone, most likely her and a slapping noise just outside of the door. He recognized that voice; John. That was trouble alone and that slapping noise? Was it John slapping Ginnelle? That was when Grissom saw that John was coming into the room with a .22 gun in his hand and behind him Grissom saw Ginnelle on the ground with a red mark on her cheek. There was a bang noise coming from somewhere else in the apartment but Grissom didn't know which part and Gil saw Ginnelle getting up at the same time, running to John and himself.

In a matter of seconds there was a gun pointed at him. At first he thought he was going to die here and when his team was so close to finding him too. Everything was going into slow motion as Grissom heard calls from people as the police race into the rooms looking for anyone. John was pulling the trigger and Grissom despite himself closed his eyes waiting for it to end. The gun went off as John fired and Grissom could hear in the background, "Shots fired! Shots fired!" He waited for the pain to glaze over him in waves but when he didn't feel any of that pain Gil opened his eyes, slowly at first. It wasn't until when his eyes were fully open did he see where all of the pain that he should have gotten went to. Grissom could only stare in shock when he saw Ginnelle standing front of him with her arms spread out to defend him with every part of her body.

"No." Grissom whispered as he heard foot steps from his team and police coming towards them. "No." he said a little louder as he watch Ginnelle drew her arms back in and put her left hand on her wound. Grissom couldn't see where she was hit but blood was coming out. "No!" Grissom screamed out in terror as Ginnelle put her left hand out; it was covered in blood. Slowly like in the movies Ginnelle dropped to her knees. "No!!" Gil struggled to get out of his bounds and sit up. She fell to her side in a spooning position. "No!!! Why did you do that! It was for me! Not you! For me!" Grissom yelled at her not knowing if she alive, dead, or even consciousness. Gil didn't care, all he could see was the blood that was quickly spilling out of her.

"Stupid bitch…" John said as he walked away. The cops weren't there yet. The apartment must have been bigger than Grissom thought or they ran into trouble alone the way. Gil didn't really care about that either. All he could do was stare at Ginnelle.

"Why…Why do that…" Grissom whispered more to himself than anything thinking she was dead.

"Can't…h-have…y-y-you…dieing…on…m-me." Ginnelle said with a small laugh at the end that quickly became coughing up blood.

"Ginnelle?" Gil called out to her. She didn't respond to him. "Ginnelle!?"

"Grissom!" Gil looked up as he saw Sara running towards him. When she got to him she looked at him and then to the girl who she knew was Ginnelle. At first glance Sara thought she was dead but she checks Ginnelle's pulse anyway. To her surprise Ginnelle was still alive. Sara went to work as she turns Ginnelle's body over to her back and put pressure on her bullet wound. Grissom looks on with some hope that Ginnelle would make this out alive but it was little as Grissom saw what kind wound she received from John. A bullet wound to the stomach, not a great place to get shot at. _It's not like there's a good place to get shot at period._ thought Grissom dryly.

"Can I get some help in here!? I have a girl here that needs immediate attention!" Sara called out. Grissom looked on as the paramedics came in and start to try and stabilize Ginnelle while another pair started working on him. The first thing they did was cut the bounds off his wrists around his back and so on. They pumped him with drugs and they immediately took affect as Grissom fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The end of number four, but to get number five. What will happen to Ginnelle? Well she survive or will she die? I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last. 

Click the button.


	5. Recovery

Number five and the last chapter. Sobs. Thankyou everyone that has reviewed the story. Thankyou. Now see how Grissom comps with what happened to Ginnelle.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was what Grissom first heard as he came out of his drugged indorsed sleep. _Where I'm I?_ he asked himself as he opened his eyes. Gil winced in pain. He was not use to the bright light that came upon him when he opened his eyes fully. After he adjusted Grissom looked around the room he was in. White. Everything was white. _Hospital._Gil thought to himself dryly. What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was…Ginnelle! Grissom jumped up. He groaned as he felt the IV in his arm getting ripped out from his jump. Never mind that. Ginnelle!? Where was she? She's hurt. Where is she? Was she even alive? That last thought tore at his heart.

"Grissom." a voice from his right said. Gil jumped again not expecting it. "Grissom it's ok. No one is going to hurt you here." it continued to say._Ginnelle?_ Gil thought. Those words were around the same when Ginnelle was trying to comfort him after his rape. He turned his head quickly thinking it was Ginnelle but he was saddened as he found out that it was some guy in one of those white doctor jackets.

"Yes?" asked Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm your doctor, Doctor Vince. I would like if you would calm down sir, you have been out for two days now. You have some broken ribs, a fracture skull, and major injuries and bruising around your body. I need to check them and see how you are fairing and to now put that IV back into your arm." The doctor told him.

"I don't need that." Grissom told his doctor about the IV. "I want to go home."

"Sorry Mr. Grissom but until you are healed enough, you're not going anywhere."

Grissom nodded in defeat. Doctor Vince started immediately by checking and redressing Grissom's injuries.

"Doc?" he asked.

"Yes." He answers while checking Gil's wounds.

"Tell me. Is there a young girl that came with me? A bullet wound to the stomach." Grissom asked his doctor. He wanted, no, needed to know. Even if he might not like the answer the doc well provide him. He had to know. Did Ginnelle survive or did she die?

"I was told that you would ask that when you wake up but I was informed not to tell you about her. She is going to tell you." His doc said and he pointed to Sara on the other side of the room sleeping in a chair. "When she wakes up of course. There that should do it." The doc said as he finished with Gil's wounds and the re-placing of the IV in his arm then left without any more words leaving Grissom alone.

Grissom was quite for some time, he looked like he was in a trance. Then he moved his glaze onto Sara. Sara, she was beautiful. At least to Grissom she was. While Grissom continued to stare at her Sara started to wake up for her sleep.

"Gil?" she said groggily from just waking up.

"Yes Sara?" Grissom asked softly. Sara jumped up when she saw that Grissom was wake and sit up on his own.

"Grissom!" she said happily as she ran to him. Sara hugged him but not too tight to hurt him.

"Grissom are you ok? What did he do to you?" asked Sara.

"Sara never mind me. What about Ginnelle? Is she even alive?" Gil asked with worry in his voice.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" Sara said. Gil nodded his head.

"She helped me get through the beatings and the…raping. If it wasn't for her I'd still be in that building with them." Grissom told her. "Sara, how did you guys find me?"

"That girl you were with Ginnelle gave us a clues to were you guys were all we had to do was go back into the past and search God knows how many buildings to find you. Gil you said them? Grissom we only found one guy. Are you telling me that there were two of them with you?" Sara informed him.

"Yes. Which one is in custody?" Grissom asked. He was afraid. What if John got away? John could be after him or worse Ginnelle. Ginnelle…

"He says that his name is John Johnson." said Sara. She watched as Grissom sighed with relief of this fact.

"Sara, where is Ginnelle?" he asked Sara.

"She's in recovery Gil but it's not looking good, she's in a coma right now. They say that she has a 5o/5o chance of coming out of it but a 4o percent chance that she will make out of this hospital alive. I'm sorry Grissom." Sara explained to Grissom tenderly. Grissom had to lay back down on the hospital bed. This can't be happening, at least not to Ginnelle. That should have been him that got shot, him fight for his life in there, but it wasn't.

"Grissom are you up for some a visitor?" she asked.

"No." Gil said snapped back at her.

"Gil I know that you are taking this hard but he wants to meet you. Will you please let him in?" That got his attention. Grissom nodded the ok and Sara got up, opened the door to his room and went to go get this person. It didn't take long before Sara came back with a man, old like himself behind her.

"This is him; Gil Grissom. Grissom I would like you to meet Anthony Winner; Ginnelle's father." Sara told him. To say the least Grissom was shocked. Didn't Ginnelle say that her entire family was killed by Mike and John?

"How can that be? Ginnelle said that her family was killed." Grissom said. Anthony deiced to answer that one while Sara left to give them some alone time.

"Yes you're right they are, at least all but me. You see Ginnelle told you what she saw. When those guys left and the police arrived they had found me an inch to my death. I was rushed to the Desert Palms hospital and recovered. When I came to, I found out that my little girl was missing. The police told me that Ginnelle died two years ago. I lost hope of ever seeing her again 'til that Nick fellow told me that she was alive. I have been told that you are close to my daughter, is that true?" Anthony said. Grissom nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to protect her. She protected me by taking that bullet." said Gil.

"Don't frit. Even if you could it would've happen either way. When Ginnelle founds something worth her love and care she protects it. I wouldn't have expected anything less of her." Anthony said with pride in his voice.

"Aren't worried or sad for your daughter?" he asked.

"Oh God yeah but Ginnelle is a fighter if anyone could get out of this it's her. Remember that and I'm glad I got to meet you. All of your friends are worried sick about you and they're dieing to see you again. Go luck with that. I'll be with my daughter if need me." After that he left and Sara came back in with everyone in the graveyard shift.

Two weeks later…

Grissom sighed as he put his head on his desk. They trailed John and made a deal with him not to give him the death penalty if he gave up his brother's location. He did and both of the brothers were sentence life with out patrol. He had been released from the hospital a day later and that was last week; his been working ever since.

Though his doctor and fellow co-workers advised him that he shouldn't be working at all and rest some more, Gil couldn't. Not with Ginnelle still like this, work was the only thing that kept him busy enough to stop thinking about Ginnelle. She was still in her coma and still with no signs that she's coming out of if anytime soon. The doctor said that even though it looked bad, it was good thing that Ginnelle is still in a coma. The doctors know for a fact that Ginnelle is going to live; the worst part of recovery was over. All she has to do now was open her eyes. That's what is killing Grissom; the waiting. He feels that he owes her so much and he can't even help her with this. Of course Gil would go to her room and talk to her every day hoping that with the sound of his voice she would wake up but each time Gil left her room disappointed that she didn't wake up.

His cell went off snapping Grissom out of his thoughts. He quickly answered it without looking at the ID.

"Grissom." he stated to the person on the other line.

"Mr. Grissom?" asked the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Gil asked.

"This is Doctor Cane, it's about Ginnelle." After she said that Grissom hung up the phone and ran to his car going as fast as he could to the hospital that held Ginnelle.

He got there in record time and went to Ginnelle's room only to discover that she wasn't there anymore. He quickly ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I got a call about something happening to a Ginnelle Winner. I went to her room but she wasn't there anymore. Could you tell me where she's at right now?" Grissom asked fearing that something bad had happened to Ginnelle.

"Ok give me a sec." The nurse at the desk lodged in on the computer and looked up the name Ginnelle Winner. "Ah! Here we are. Yes Ginnelle has been moved out of recovery and into a normal room. I could give you the number if you want it visit her."

"Yes if could please." said Grissom. Ginnelle was out of recovery. Does that mean she woke up? Gil dared not to hope too much. The nurse gave Gil the number to the room and he went out to see Ginnelle.

Gil found her room and waited to calm his breathing. This was it. He opened the door and was greeted by a site he would never forget. Ginnelle was sitting up on her bed with her eyes open. Her father was to the left of her while her doctor was to the right checking her over to make sure she was okay at the moment.

"Grissom!" Ginnelle called out to him with the biggest smile he'd seen on her face. That got the attention of the others in the room.

"I'm surprised, Mr. Grissom. I thought you would be here faster on the count a you hung up on me." said Dr. Cane. Grissom cheeks burn from a blush that was now on his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Uh…sorry. I was worried." he apologized to her. "So how is Ginnelle?"

"She's doing just find. Well I'll leave you three alone now." With that said she left out the door and into the hallway.

"I think I should leave too. Let you guys talk alone for awhile." said Anthony.

"Bye Dad." Ginnelle said with a small wave from her hand. Her father did the same and then he left.

"Ginnelle are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes much better." Ginnelle suddenly got quite. "Are they in jail or are they still out there?" Grissom came close to her and hugged her. She leaned her body weight on Grissom to lean into the hug. She was scared of his answer, Gil could tell. So to quite that fear Grissom started to stroke Ginnelle's hair soothingly. "It's just that for two years I thought my whole family was dead and then imagine my surprise when I woke up to see my dad. I don't want for that to happen again."

"Shh…it's ok now Ginnelle. They're both in prison and they're not coming out, that I promise you." Gil said to her. Ginnelle nodded her head.

"So did you tell Sara how you feel?" she said with cockiness in her voice. Gil laughed and shook his head no. Ginnelle lightly hit him in the arm all sadness gone from her face.

"Stupid. You should tell her. She loves you I can tell." Ginnelle told him. Gil nodded.

"I'll try later though." he said to her.

Two days later Ginnelle was released from the hospital after a full recovery and living with her dad. They had moved closer to the crime lab for not only more space to live in but so Ginnelle could visit Grissom and the others when they're not too busy.

Six mouths into the new life for Ginnelle she decided that Grissom was waiting too long to make the first move on Sara so she told Sara about Grissom's love for her herself. At first Sara didn't believe her but when she realized that Ginnelle was not kidding they immediately went to work on a plan to get Grissom. The whole lab but Grissom was in on the plan.

The plan worked without a hitch and when Grissom found out that it was planned by the whole lab lets just say he laughed at them when he gave doubles for everyone and gave himself a day off. The years passed as Grissom and Ginnelle never lost connect with each other. Ginnelle started to like guys and was dating them now much to her father's displeasure and Grissom's amusement. Grissom was happily married to Sara and now the next step was to get ready for Grissoms' own little baby girl.

* * *

The End

That's the end. Sobs uncontrollable. Review to tell me how you like it. Ok guy and girls. I was thinking of a sequel. Tell me if you want one or not.

Click the button


End file.
